


Hunting Dragons Can Reveal Hidden Truths

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester gifs, Denial, Dragons, Dramatic Dean Winchester, Dramatic Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hunters & Hunting, Hunting Dragons, I used way too many Dean and Sam gifs, Innocence, Naive brothers, No Sex, No Smut, Nonexistent virtue, Overprotective Brothers, Protecting of virtue, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester gifs, Secret Relationship, Surprise Pairing, Tumblr, Virginity, caveman thinking, for laughs, funny gif, gifs, not a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: The Winchesters find out they are hunting dragons and bench Y/n to protect her virtue, too bad that ship has sailed.





	Hunting Dragons Can Reveal Hidden Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crack fic really. Sorry if the info about dragons or hunting them isn't all that right. The gifs were just too funny not to put as many as I did. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/)

“Do we know what took these girls yet?” You asked your brothers as you took a seat on the couch in the motel room, going over what you had gathered on the case so far.

“No, but we think it might be witches”

“Damn witches.” Dean said, making you and Sam share a smile.

“Ok, Dean and I are going to go talk with the most recent kidnapped girl’s parents.”

“Ok, I’ll stay here and keep looking” You agree, looking back at your laptop as they both nod and head out. You waited 10 minutes before praying to your favourite angel that you were alone.

\----

“So, what’d you guys find?” You asked them a few hours later as you set up the food they had brought with them.

“Bad news, its dragons” Sam replied digging into his salad

“Dragons? Those are real?” You asked confused, you thought your brothers had been making it up before when they told you about hunting them. At the time you were visiting Bobby so you didn’t get to come along and see for yourself.

“Yup, nasty things really. They are attracted to virgin girls and keep them until they get hungry” Dean said as he bit into his burger.

“So how do we kill one?” You ask while staring at Dean in disgust.

“We don’t Y/n. Sam and I will go and kill them, while you stay back here in case we need you.”

“What?! Why, I can help kill them too!”

“We’re sorry Y/n, but we can’t let you go out! It's too dangerous, you are at risk for getting taken by the dragons.”

“What, what do you mean! Just because I’m a girl?”

“Y/n, they target virgins, you can’t go!” Sam said looking embarrassed by having to say that or talk about his twin sister that way. Dean wouldn’t even meet your eyes. Did they honestly think you were still a virgin? That ship had sailed a long time ago for you.

You were their younger sister, only younger than Sam by 15 minutes, but even then, did they really think you were that innocent and naïve? What were you saying, of course, they thought that. They obviously still saw you as that little girl that was afraid of thunder and couldn’t be left alone or she’d scream. Shit, you wanted to go on this hunt! You’d never seen a real dragon before. But how were you supposed to tell your super protective brothers that you had lost your virginity already so that they’d let you come along? 

“I’m going on this hunt!” You said standing up, furious at them for forbidding you. They may be older, but they were not in charge of your decisions or else you really would still be a virgin.

“You’re not going! That’s final!” Dean yelled.

“You can’t tell me what to do Dean, I’m not a child anymore.” You say yelling right back. Sam was starting to get in between you two, to stop you from fighting. But both you and Dean were so similar that once you set your mind to something, no one could change it. Sam always had to get you both to calm down and see reason, as it could get intense if you both refused to agree.

“Dean’s right you have to stay back, it's for the best Y/n/n” Sam said looking at you. You stared back into his puppy dog eyes, that were begging you to drop the subject, with shock. You couldn’t believe he was taking Dean’s side right now. He was your twin he was supposed to back up your choices.

You looked at both of them seeing that they were firm in their decision you marched into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and sighed, they knew there was no other choice, its what was best for you. So, they got what they needed to fight the dragon and told you through the door they were leaving. Not getting an answer they left, knowing you wouldn’t talk to them while you were still angry. What they didn’t know was you had already snuck out the bathroom window and called your favourite angel for information about dragons and how to kill them.

\---

“I can’t believe you did that Y/n! Do you know how stupid that was! You could’ve gotten hurt!” Dean yelled at you as you arrived back at the bunker from the hunt. Both of them were livid and had not said a word the whole ride home, choosing to stew in their anger instead. They had found you in the dragon’s den, freeing the kidnapped girls. They didn’t have much time to yell at you because the dragons came, and they got distracted with fighting and killing them. Neither had even noticed that the dragons weren’t even interested in you. They were so mad you had snuck out and tried to handle it yourself, that they didn’t focus on anything else. Luckily, they were so focused on you being there and the dragons that they hadn’t caught your angel helping you free the girls. He managed to disappear before they could see him or else you’d be in a whole different level of trouble right now.

“Dean, we all could’ve gotten hurt. That’s the job! Plus, we killed it, what’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is that you could’ve been killed, Y/n!” Dean yelled back at you

“Did you guys not notice how the dragon had no interest in me and was focused on the other girls instead? Why do you think that is?” You ask fed up with the situation.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked confused and still angry at you. Sam seemed to freeze though, understanding what you were implying.

“Dean” Sam breathed out in shock. Dean looked over at Sam and then back at you and then back at Sam. His eyes bulging out of his head moments later as he finally understood. It took a lot for you not to burst out laughing at their reactions.

“What, no, that’s not possible, Y/n. What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean Dean, I’m not a –” You said looking at both of them, but Dean interrupted you before you could continue “No! Stop, don’t tell me.”

“You asked.” You say, shrugging as you see the horrified and slightly embarrassed looks on their faces at talking about such a subject with you. Repressing the urge to roll your eyes. God, they could be such children sometimes.

“When? With who?” Sam asked still shocked at the news but starting to think more clearly. You looked at both of them and saw how they got over their shock and turned into hunter mode, ready to kill whoever it was that ‘corrupted’ you. 

“None of your business!” You say, finally letting yourself roll your eyes at them.

“Y/n, who was it?” Dean asked dead serious.

“Some random guy from a bar or a diner or the street, it doesn’t matter it's my life, Dean. I can fuck who I want! Now stop asking questions. I don’t ask about all the girls you go home with, so don’t ask me.” You say turning around and going to your room. Leaving them flustered, speechless and with a desire to beat if not kill the guy who had committed the deed.

\---

“That was close my little dove!” You hear once you lock the door to your room. Turning around you see Lucifer laying on your bed, hands behind his head. Smirking at the sight of him as he looked absolutely sinful in your bed.

“Yeah, way too close!” You agree, getting in next to him and leaning in to kiss those perfect lips.

“What do you think they’d do if they found out it was me who took your ‘virtue’” He asked with a smirk on his face as he wrapped an arm around your waist. You could see he liked the idea of messing with them and finding out their sweet innocent little sister lost her virginity to the devil. You giggled as he leant in for another kiss.

“Oh angel, for your safety be glad they didn’t”


End file.
